


I'll Always Take Care of You

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Headaches & Migraines, Love, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: What happens when the person you love most in this world comes down with the dreadful...sinus headache?You take care of them, of course.





	I'll Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigris_Lilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/gifts).



Ignis woke up to the sound of Gladio groaning and a heavy, muscular arm tossed over his chest. He looked over to find Gladio with his face in his pillow.

 

“Darling, are you alright?” he asked softly while bringing a hand up to rest on the forearm of his lover.

 

“Iggyyyyyy…I have a sinus headache,” Gladio replied while lifting his face from his pillow and turning it towards Ignis. “We’re supposed to go out to the beach today…”

 

“Gladio, we can go out to the beach whenever. You’re resting today,” Ignis said sternly while trying to get up, but failing as the larger man’s arm was keeping him on the bed. “Dear, I’m going to need you to let me out of bed so I can get medicine for you.”

 

Once again Gladio groaned, but he added a pout this time as he very reluctantly removed his arm from Ignis. He knew that he needed medicine to help his head feel better, but he also wanted to cuddle with Ignis longer. 

 

Ignis swiftly got up from bed, put his glasses on, and leaned down to gently kiss Gladio on the forehead. He moved to retrieve medicine for Gladio, which he always kept in the kitchen for the easiest access, along with a glass of water. He could tell this headache was bad because Gladio normally pushed through headaches or would get out of bed himself to take some pain medicine. 

 

As he returned to the bedroom he found Gladio once more with his face in his pillow. His entire body was sprawled out on the bed. Ignis stood on Gladio’s side and held out the glass and pills, “Darling, I have medicine for you.” He knelt down so he was eye-level with Gladio, who finally turned his head from the pillow, and smiled at him. “Consider me your personal caretaker today.”

 

Gladio gave Ignis a smile in return while sitting up and swallowing the pills Ignis handed him. “I’m sorry, babe, I know you were lookin’ forward to going to the ocean today so we could get away from everything for a bit,” Gladio said gently while setting the glass down on the bedside table. He moved his large hands over Ignis’ and held them there while looking genuinely upset.

 

Ignis raised a hand and placed it on the side of Gladio’s face, “Gladiolus Amicitia, I assure you that spending time with you in our apartment makes me just as happy as going out somewhere with you. You deserve to relax today and let this sinus headache go away. We can plan another trip to the ocean sometime as I assure you it isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Gladio chuckled at Ignis before leaning forward and kissing him. “You’re the best, babe. I’m gonna move to the living room though so we can at least watch TV or something,” he said while slowly getting out of bed. Another groan erupted deep from his chest and his hands immediately went to his temples. Despite this, he stood up with the blanket from their bed partially still on him and walked out to the living room. 

Ignis was immediately removing the blanket from him so he didn’t trip, but brought it with him as he followed the larger man. He watched Gladio plop down onto the couch, causing it to creak slightly, and began to wrap him up in the blanket. Once Gladio was tucked in on the couch Ignis knelt in front of him and began to card his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

 

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asked softly, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Gladio’s nose.

 

“Mmmm...you,” Gladio purred while attempting to kiss Ignis’ lips.

 

“Now now, Gladio, behave yourself lest your headache should get worse. A ham and cheese omelette it is.”

 

Gladio watched Ignis stand up and pouted as his boyfriend left him, but the burning sensation of hunger in his stomach kept him from protesting. He watched Ignis to the best of his ability from the couch as he cooked, but he found it too much strain and decided to just close his eyes and rest. 

 

Cooking utensils and pans very quietly hit against one another as Ignis cooked. He made sure to make as little noise as possible for the sake of Gladio. Omelettes were very easy to make and were quick to prepare. As he cooked the eggs he began to put in the ham and cheese, folding them inside when ready. Once the first one was finished he set it to the side and began on the second. In between omelettes he began to brew a fresh pot of Ebony.

 

The scent of eggs, ham, cheese, and Ebony wafted through the room. Gladio’s nostrils twitched as he took in every smell. His mouth began to water, but his body remained relaxed on the couch. “Mmmm...smells good, babe,” Gladio called from the couch, though he regretted how loud he said it as his head began to hurt once more. Pressure was built up in his temples and behind his eyes, but the medicine was helping slightly. 

 

Before Gladio knew it, food was set on the coffee table in front of him and Ignis was seated on the floor between the couch and said coffee table. A fork scratching on a plate caused Gladio to open his eyes just to be met with a bite of omelette being held before him. His mouth opened and Ignis slid the food into his mouth gently. “Fuck...this tastes so good,” he said after swallowing it. 

 

Ignis turned his head towards Gladio with his mug of Ebony in hand and smiled, “I’m glad you like it.” He continued to feed Gladio his food so he didn’t have to take the blanket off. Seeing such a large man huddled up in a blanket made Ignis’ heart melt. Gladio looked so adorable, but he knew how much discomfort he was in and wanted to make sure he could continue to relax all day.

 

Gladio watched Ignis take a bite of his own food before getting more for him. “We sharin’ a fork? Aren’t you worried you’ll catch my headache?” Gladio teased before opening his mouth to accept the food Ignis was giving him.

 

“Oh yes, I’m dreadfully terrified,” Ignis said with feigned worry in his voice. He used the fork to cut himself a little bit of his own food before feeding Gladio more.

 

Once both men were finished, Ignis stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen to rinse off and put in the dishwasher. The kitchen wasn’t too dirty, but he took it upon himself to spend a few minutes wiping everything down. He poured himself some fresh Ebony while making Gladio his own cup after everything was clean. Again, he sat on the ground in front of the couch near Gladio’s head and set both mugs down on the table. 

 

However, as he turned to look at Gladio he noticed that he was quite still. The faint sound of snoring filled the room and Ignis realized that his lover had fallen back to sleep. A small smile spread across Ignis’ lips and he very gently caressed the side of Gladio’s face. He kept the television off as not to wake his lover so he sat there in silence drinking both his Ebony and Gladio’s. 

 

* * *

  
  


Gladio was still asleep well into the evening and Ignis was getting a little antsy waiting for him to wake up. Very quietly he moved into the bedroom and changed out of his pajamas. He wasn’t going to be out long so he just threw on a pair of beige Chino pants, a white button-up shirt, and some black shoes. Ignis didn’t want to look unkempt so he brushed his hair quickly before walking back out to the living room.

 

Snoring. 

 

Ignis walked over to Gladio and kissed his cheek as softly as he could before walking to the front door. Letting Gladio rest was important so he made sure every move was as quiet as possible. 

 

_ Creak. _

 

Ignis froze and slowly turned his head towards Gladio.

 

Still snoring.

 

He opened the door, shut it behind him, and locked it. A relieved sigh passed through his lips as he walked down the hallway of their apartment. Ignis had a mission and it was to give Gladio maximum comfort today. Sinus headaches were always horrible and Gladio was always there for Ignis when he had one. In fact, Gladio was very good at pampering Ignis any time he wasn’t feeling well, so of course he had to return the favor. What could Gladio possibly want while feeling under the weather? 

 

* * *

  
  


As Ignis returned home he, again, moved as quietly as possible while opening the door.

 

“Iggy!” Gladio yelled excitedly from the couch.

 

Ignis jumped from being startled and his gaze shot over to Gladio, who was sitting on the couch with the blanket wrapped around his waist. The television was on, albeit quiet, and his lover had a large grin on his face.

 

“Where were you? I woke up a few minutes ago and you weren’t here so I thought maybe work or somethin’ came up and you wouldn’t be home for a while,” Gladio said while rubbing his right temple.

 

“I went to retrieve something for you in hopes that it would make you feel better. Is the medicine working?” Ignis replied while kicking his shoes off and sitting them to the side of the door for now until he could return them to their bedroom. 

 

“Yeah! I feel a lot better thanks to you, babe. My head still hurts a bit, but I think I can mana--”

 

“You’re taking a pain pill,” Ignis interrupted, standing up and quickly retrieving one for Gladio.

 

“Iggy...the headache isn’t that bad now.”

 

“ _ For now _ . You might as well take this so it doesn’t get worse the longer you’re awake,” Ignis replied while handing Gladio the pill and a fresh glass of water.

 

Gladio sighed, but swallowed the pill and handed the glass back to Iggy, “What did you get me?”

 

Ignis smiled and cupped Gladio’s face in his hands to kiss him, “You’ll see, darling.”

 

Without saying anything else Ignis returned to the kitchen. He pulled out a pan, some meat, and spices while keeping whatever it was he bought in the bag. No matter how hard Gladio tried he couldn’t tell what Ignis was up to, so he shrugged and went back to watching the documentary that was on TV.

 

_ Sniff sniff. _

 

_ “That smells familiar…” _ Gladio thought to himself.

 

_ Sniff....sniff… _

 

He didn’t take too deep of breaths knowing that they would just make his sinuses hurt again. Instead, he just took little whiffs here and there until it hit him.

 

“IGGY! CUP NOODLES FOR DINNER?!” Gladio yelled while perking up on the couch.

 

Ignis chuckled in the kitchen as he cooked the meat he was planning on adding to Gladio’s precious noodles. “Yes, darling, I figured you would realize what I was up to once you could smell everything,” he replied while turning to look at Gladio. 

 

A huge grin was on Gladio’s face as he looked at Ignis, “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“Well, I could list everything off but we would be here for hours.”

 

Gladio just sat on the couch smiling while continuing to watch the documentary. Before long he heard Ignis walking over with meat-filled Cup Noodles in hand. Steam rose up from each one and Gladio immediately put his nose near it to admire the scents.

 

“Babe…”

 

“Sssh, just enjoy your meal,” Ignis said while planting a kiss on Gladio’s cheek.

 

Gladio just smiled, tears forming in his eyes but not falling, as he looked over at Ignis. Their plans had been changed.Gladio was miserable most of the day. He slept for so long.

 

Despite all of this, Ignis was sitting happily next to him slurping up his favorite meal. None of their original plans for the day mattered to Ignis. All he cared about was making sure Gladio got better and didn’t have to suffer through a sinus headache all day.

 

And Ignis achieved that.

 

Granted, Gladio was asleep through most of it, but it helped make him feel so much better. Warmth filled Gladio’s chest as he put his Cup Noodles down and grabbed Ignis’ to set next to his. Those beautiful green eyes looked up at him, slightly confused in this moment, and Gladio couldn’t help but just smile. He wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him in to a tight hug.

 

“I love you so much, Iggy,” Gladio said. He peppered kisses up Ignis’ neck, to his jaw, along his cheek, and to his lips where he let those kisses linger.

 

“Mmmm...I love you too, Gladio,” Ignis said once he was able to talk again, “You know I’ll always take care of you.”

 

“Yeah...I’ll do the same for you anytime ya need it,” Gladio purred before handing Ignis his food and grabbing his own.

 

The two men sat, side by side with their arms and shoulders against one another’s, slurping their noodles on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a sinus headache (which I get quite frequently during Autumn) and was expressing how I really want to write something, but I couldn't think of a prompt. Tigris_Lilium suggested I write a little sick Gladnis where Ignis takes care of Gladio, who has a sinus headache, and it was just perfect. I love the idea of these two men taking care of one another.


End file.
